


Flower Stems

by VibrantVenus



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 2nd task, AU, Alois is my sweet summer child, Cofession fic, DRACO MALFOY BACK AT IT WITH AN APPLE FOR DRAPPLE SHIPPERS, Demons, Drapple, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fourth Year, Hapoy Ending, Happy Lesbians, Harry is done with Ron's shit, Hope, I stopped caring about a week ago, I'm pleased af, Italy, Kira light, L doesn't die, LMAO, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Metamorphmagus, Misa get's the happy ending she deserves, Misa is fucking done, Multi, Murder, Narcissism, OC, Oh Dear, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationships, Rape, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SO, Sarcasm, She's not into their shit, Shit, Suicide, Suicide Squad, They aren't prepared, Triad - Freeform, Triggers, Triwizard Tournament, Twin Fic, Underage Rape, Vampirism, Wttfffff, angsty, bella joins the volturi, boy band, do not touch me, everyone is done with Ron's shit, ffs, goddess in human form, good fic, good shit, hahaha, hi, host body, host club, hostess, idk - Freeform, kill me, losing hope, not really - Freeform, obviously, rarepair, she's kind of the only one left, shit boi, sorry - Freeform, tbh, the greek gods are mostly dead, why, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: May one day evolve into actual stories. Knowing me, they probably won't.





	1. The Little Butterfly and the Big Bad Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hariel Potter breathes her last as Adrianne Phantomhive breathes her first.  
> Twin!fic

   She is four years old when everything comes rushing back to her. The magic, Voldemort, Draco. They'd won the war, but she struggles to remember what came next, though everything before is crystal clear. 

   She can't help but flinch when her mother's arms reach for her. Memories of reaching for Petunia and being smacked away, watching as Petunia cradled Dudley close. Her twin is bubbly and everything she'd ever wanted. Her family is everything she'd ever wanted.

   Though sometimes in the back of her mind she dreams up children with dark hair and silvery blue eyes, and a child with silvery blonde hair and large green eyes. She imagines that these were possibly her children, and it isn't hard to guess their father.

   That is her past though, she has no need for magic when she has a family.

   Except that doesn't last much longer afterwards, because six years later their home is burnt to the ground and she and Ciel are taken.

   They are taken by a cult trying to summon a demon, and if this is the same world that she would later be born in, then she knows that they could do it. She's only glad that they require pure children for their rituals, it seems to be the only thing keeping their poisonous fingers off of them.

   That is until they figure they have more than enough children to spare. It is in those moments when she sequesters herself into the farthest corner of her mind, let's them have their way with her body. She is thin and frail, and they have beaten the fight out of her. She prays to whatever God there is out there that Ciel never finds out. 

   Slowly the number of children dwindles, and it is Ciel's turn to be killed. She is screaming the entire time, and her arms are bloody where she has scraped her skin raw. His chest stops moving and she loses whatever hope she had left.

   Then, strangely, miraculously he breathes once again.


	2. Golden Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esperanza Garaile is born as the host to Eris-the Greek goddess of discord.

     Enchantress looked pathetic, covered in mud and bits of blackened blood. Flag prepared to rip her heart in two but she held up a hand, "One moment Flag," she stepped forward, cracking her knuckles softly. "I've been waiting for this all night." she closed her eyes, _"..Eris..."_ she heard the goddess chuckle as she took control, her body changing slightly as she moved to the back of her mind. Her eyes shot open, and she knew if they were looking in a mirror they'd be glowing white. She bent down, her knees sinking into the pool of mud she'd surrounded herself in, one hand caressed her face before roughly gripping her chin in hand.  
_"Child...I am far older and wiser than you are it seems."_  
Golden eyes stared up at her, a hidden terror pooling in the corners, _"This world is mine little girl, and you would have done well to inform yourself."_ a smirk pulled at scarlet painted lips, _"You are going to die, and I have a request for you."_ Her lids fluttered softly, _"Tell my family that Eris lives."_  
She stood nodding towards Flag, he stared at her warily for a moment before he proceeded to pull the heart to shreds. Enchantress' body slumped, dead. Flag turned away mournfully, and the rest of the group stared at her, silenced.  
      _"I'm assuming you have questions, little humans?"_ "Yeah I've got a question, who-what the hell are you?" Deadshot stared at her questioningly. _"Good question."_ Her eyes glinted and a smirk stretched across bloody lips.  
_"It's quite simple really, I am a goddess."_


	3. Miserable and Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ron is not the person Harry would miss most.

Underneath the water everything was almost completely silent, maybe some other time Harry would have thought the silence was calming, however with the threat of something precious being taken away, well the silence was nerve wracking. He still couldn't figure out who he'd miss most. He'd figured, when he hadn't seen Ron in his bed that morning, that it would be him,but when he went down to breakfast there he was, digging into a plate of eggs and bacon. Then he'd decided it might be Hermione but that was crossed off his list when he noticed how frantic Viktor was. Well, maybe frantic wasn't the word, but he looked decidedly worried over Hermione's spot. So, that left him where he was now, unsure and decidedly terrified. He didn't know who he'd have to find and better yet, he didn't even know where to find them!

He swam for another few minutes before coming upon the hostages. He floated for a moment, idly watching the merpeople in the corner of his eye. There was Hermione and Cho, a small blonde, who Harry assumed to be Flours charge, and...Draco Malfoy? He took a moment to think about it, and guessed he would be bored without having Draco to fight with him. He wouldn't leave until everybody came and took their hostages, for fear if their safety.

Cedric came first quickly unbinding Cho and swimming for the surface,Viktor appeared soon afterwards but he couldn't undo the ropes holding Hermione. Harry passed him a sharp stone he'd found, and Viktor quickly swum off. Fleur was nowhere in sight.

Harry sighed, pulling his wand out to slash at the tiny blonde's bindings. The merpeople apparently didn't like that, but he didn't really care, and grabbed both people around their waists, kicking off towards the surface.

As soon as their heads breached the water they woke up.


	4. Fire in Your Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa is tired.

   Misa was tired. Tired of dumbing herself for this man she loved. When she was younger she'd told herself that she'd never let herself be smothered, never lower herself for anyone. But, she'd become an idol, and while their opinions were coveted there was an extreme loss of fans if her opinions weren't the popular opinion. Supporting Kira had never been false, never a ploy for more love. Kira had killed the man who murdered her parents, justice had been served. It tasted like victory.  
   Slowly that victory began to taste like ash.  
   The position that animal had been in was one where he had to wake up every day and regret the things he'd done, that had been justice. She's realizing now that her god has unknowingly stolen her justice.  
   Back to the point at hand. She was tired. Light expected her to be the dumb blonde that followed his every order without a question, and for quite a while she had played at that, her love for him blinding her from her own beliefs.  
   Her heart whispered stay, stay and let yourself be insignificant as long as he loves you one day, her brain told her to be logical and know that it would never happen. A war of love and logic it seemed.  
   She sighed and stepped out of her room, the lacy black nightdress swished around her thighs. She walked down the hallway, stopping to knock at Ryuzaki's door. She waited a moment and slowly a wide eyed Ryuzaki's opened the door.  
   He looked her up and down, "50% says you want to talk about Light, 49% says you want something of the sexual nature, 1% says you want to tell me something important."  
   She smiled sadly at him, "1%"


	5. She was Rough/She was Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are...are you guys on drugs or something? I don't-That's the only thing I can think of to explain why you want me to be part of this."  
> Unwilling pan Oc is made into a host  
> Chaos ensues

   "So let me get this straight. You want me-" one long nail pointed towards her chest "-to join your little boyband?" The light glinted off Ootori's glasses. "Well, I wouldn't have said it that way, but yes. Having a female host might bring in a wider range of customers-both male and female."  
   "Are...are you guys on drugs or something? I don't-That's the only thing I can think of to explain why you want me to be part of this." Suoh pouted, his odd violet eyes twinkling sadly. "Like, I get what you are going for, but why me?"   
   Ootori shifted his glasses, "You Miyamoto Hana, are one of the only openly non-straight female students attending Ouran Academy." His glasses glinted once again.   
   "I...have to think about it. Thank you for this offer Ootori-San Suoh-San."  
She stood up to leave, only interrupted by Suoh's voice, "Please, Tamaki is fine, and I'm sure Kyoya is okay with it as well." Her head turned, long dark hair swishing around her shoulders, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Well then, thank you for the offer, Tamaki, Kyoya" She nodded at each in turn before leaving the room, the pale yellow dress swishing behind her.


	6. take my heart (pull it apart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU: Bella never does her stupid-ass, mildly suicidal, cliff jump.)   
> A year after the Cullens leave Bella takes a trip to Italy for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'd never write twilight fanfiction. Look what we're mcfucking writing.  
> (Jasper or Caius, idk yet)/Bella  
> Mostly inspired by some of Tsume Yuki's fics

   Sometimes she dreams. Gone were the day of chasing though dark forests, searching desperately for a boy long gone. Now she dreamed of swirling pools of honey framed by dark lashes, and lips stained red with blood, having bitten cleanly though the heart she'd painstakingly ripped from her chest to offer him. If she ever forgot anything she could confidently say that she'd never forget his eyes. Sleeping felt like dying, and breathing became a harder task each month they were gone. Everywhere she goes, she sees echoes of them, at school she can imagine them sitting at their table, can imagine them getting in their cars in spots that remained empty still, as if waiting for them. She can imagine him laying beside her in bed, cradling her lanky form close. She'd always felt so safe in his arms, it was hard to imagine a time where she had ever slept without him. It was hard to imagine anything before him, if she was being honest with herself. That was how she measured her life now. Before Edward, with Edward, and after Edward.

   Life seemed to have lost it's vibrancy, and the bleeding shards of her heart seemed to break even further with every unsent email and text, every unanswered call. The Cullens left in November, and May was approaching slowly, like honey dripping down the sides of a jar. Time had never seemed so unfathomable before, so unrealistic.  The future seemed daunting to her, with the Cullens disappeared there was no desire to continue on. The pain burning inside of her chest seemed to be the only  indication she had left that they'd ever existed. It's not like they'd left anything else for her to cling to. She wonders where they are, what they're doing. Worst of all, she wonders if Edward has found another girl to worship him. The thought is fleeting and she spares no amount of heartache on wondering if he'd moved on already. While he was a lifetime of moments to her, she was merely a blip in his never ending existence. It would have been kinder, she thinks, to have killed her. Like putting down a dog that had contracted an incurable illness. She eyed the brochures tossed in the corner of her room, after the incident with Jessica she'd decided going out wasn't her thing anymore. Her father had suggested during dinner the previous night that she go on a trip. The idea itself was a logical one, if she took a month or two away from Forks, she might be able to heal enough for life to be-at most, tolerable. She'd been hurt, however when he suggested it, thinking he was trying to get rid of her. She crawled over to the abandoned brochures, thumbing through them quickly. She paused at the sight of one, shining a warm yellow against her pale fingers. The script at the top read Italy, her eyes flitted down towards the attractions. The Colosseum, the Pantheon,  Florence Cathedral... She paused on the last option on the list. The Volturi, somehow this foreign name struck upon her memories.  Her eyes closed slowly, and she's brought back to hazy memories, stories of the nightmares of the vampire world. The Volturi, known best for their cruelty, of swift justice brought down on trouble making vampires.

   It is then, that she gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually turn this into a fic. Idk.


	7. Narcissist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane is obsessed with the notion of beauty and flawlessness. Hariel just wants her obsessive girlfriend to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want to know what happens after- Blaise hears the entire conversation and completely loses his shit. Nobody tells Diane/Draco what a douchebag is, and Hariel gets to take a nap with the bae. It's not really out of malevolence that Hariel says it-it's more the fact that Diane asks Harry what she thinks of her appearance almost every hour.

   She took a bite out of the apple in her hand, chewing slowly as she stared at Harry out of the corner of her eye.  
"So," she started, staring into Harry's eyes. "What do you think of me, do you think I am beautiful? Stunning? Extravagant?" She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Harry sat there, unamused. She opened her mouth to speak, Diana smiled sweetly,  
"You look like a douchebag."  
The smile on her face froze at the unknown word, perhaps it was a muggle term of endearment? Smiling weakly she began to speak, "Well, are you attracted to douchebags?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my notes since fucking October before I finally gave up and decided it wasn't going to become a thing. I'm going to kms.


	8. Changing Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've always wondered how a muggleborn would react to being a Metamorphmagus.

Hermione sniffled underneath her blankets, her tears having mostly dried by now. It was her birthday today and she'd wanted to celebrate turning 10 by going to the park, however Cindy Matthews had been there. Cindy with her perfectly wavy blonde hair, and powder blue eyes, with a sprinkle of freckle dusted across a small but perky nose. Doll like lips concealed straight white teeth. They also held all of her hateful words. Hermione had never been so ashamed of her dark skin and kinky curly hair, the golden brown of her eyes, and her teeth.  
   Her teeth which had given her, her lovely nickname of Beaver-girl, and other variations of that.  
   She sat up, pulling the thick blanket from over her head. She stared at the mirror in front of her, her eyes were puffy from tears and her lips quivered slightly. She stared at her teeth, suddenly furious with them.  
It wasn't like they were a gross color, or that they were crooked or anything. They were just long. Her eyes clenched shut and she imagined having Cindy's teeth. Her eyes fluttered open softly, a tear sliding down with their opening, and she gasped softly. Her teeth were...shorter?  
She stared in the mirror, tilting her head to and fro, unsure if she was just thinking they were shorter because of the angle.  
But, no they were absolutely shorter and she wasn't sure how. How does one go from having large teeth, to having Perfect short teeth?  
   She stares at her reflection warily, a hand held to her mouth.  She isn't quite sure if she's imagining all of this, but the teeth her tongue is sliding against feels different. Her teeth feel strangely foreign. She takes a breath, eyes fluttering closed. This is a science experiment, she thinks, and no good scientist only holds one test. Her eyes shoot open and she focuses on her teeth, forcing them to grow back to normal. She feels a tug in her gut and she breaks out into a sweat. She focuses on her teeth-forcing them to change-but nothing. She thinks back to her momentary breakdown, evaluating every aspect with fresh eyes. It hits her then-she needed to want to change her teeth.  
   She stared at the mirror once again, opening her mouth. She felt stupid, but she had to be absolutely sure. She wiped some sweat from her brow, and put all of her effort into wanting her teeth to be normal. The longer she thought about it the more she truly wanted them back. She'd considered having them shortened some day in the future, but these looked nothing like her teeth. These were Cindy's teeth, she'd be silly to think her teeth would look like this shortened.  
   Slowly her teeth changed, and she was almost glad once they were back to normal. Still this put to question, she could obviously change her teeth, but what about other aspects of her appearance? She stared at her skin, she had always wondered what she would look like with blue skin, after all.  
   A smile curled her lips, the day may have started badly, but she would thoroughly enjoy the rest of it. Afterall, she's pretty sure Cindy Matthews wouldn't be discovering secret powers on her tenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hermione and I love Metamorohogus!anyone fics. So...


End file.
